transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Opressortron
One of the greatest cities in all the land is Swanon, a gleaming jewel of activity and home to innumerable citizens. Like Fannonicus, the people of Swanon are industrious, and are engaged in constant building projects. However, unlike the smaller city, Swanon has very strict and heavy handed building laws that are zealously enforced by its ruling council. One of those who oversee construction projects in Swanon is Opressortron. Keen eyed and quick to act, Opressortron is the front line against building code violations of any sort. Should a structure be even slightly out of line, he will swoop down upon its creator like some giant predatory bird. Likewise, he is one of the key enforcers of the city’s laws, and has done his utmost to maintain an orderly, polite and civil society. However, such civility is maintained at gunpoint, with those who break its laws harshly and strictly dealt with. Of course, for all his zealotry and drive, Opressortron is merely a mortal giant transforming space robot, and so has his own failings. Chief among them is his inability to follow through on his own actions, or of those requested for him. A good example comes with the demolition of old or unwanted structures within the city. While the buildings may be gone, the land they occupy is never put back up for sale, rezoned or whatever else. Instead, it is simply left vacant. The result is that Swanon has hundreds of vacant lots scattered throughout what would be otherwise prime real estate because Opressortron never cleans up after himself. His combination of zealotry and short attention span went on full display with the arrival of Great Blowhard in the city. Having recently been exiled from Fanonicus by Dark Piscine for his own innumerable crimes, [[Great Blowhard|'Great Blowhard']] decided to make Swanon his new home. He immediately began putting up his own structures that followed his own usual, relaxed approach to standards or functionality. At the same time, he also started engaging in the same deranged ranting that had characterised his previous stay in Fannonicus. Opressortron saw this behaviour and instantly reprimanded Great Blowhard for his actions. Great Blowhard responded to say that he’d objected to another citizen’s religious beliefs (Great Blowhard was a strict believer in Mechanogenesis and found the idea of Primus to be offensive); however, Opressortron pointed out that under Swanon’s laws, there was nothing against a follower of Primus expressing their beliefs and that Great Blowhard had been well out of line. However, this lead to the real problem. Having been lead to Great Blowhard’s works by his ranting, Opressortron felt compelled to perform an audit of them. What he found was that they were in violation of numerous parts of the Swanon building code, ranging from the egregious to the minor and nitpicky. Opressortron informed Great Blowhard of these failings, and advised him that should they not be corrected then his structures would have to be torn down. Great Blowhard, feeling as oppositional as ever, objected to Opressortron’s ruling, but his appeal was soundly rejected. Angry and embittered, Great Blowhard went to work on rebuilding some of his structures to bring them up to code, only to abandon the project after only minimal work. Instead, he began building more entirely new structures, which were again in violation of the building code. Opressortron again reviewed his work and found that not only was there no progress, but that Great Blowhard was not following code on his new structures. He again threatened Great Blowhard with demolition of his structures should they not be fixed. Great Blowhard admitted that he hadn’t done any work because he felt that bringing his structures up to code was too hard. Opressortron was unmoved, and again reiterated his point. Confronted with this ultimatum, Great Blowhard chose to flee Fanonicus and retreat back to his own lair in the toxic swamps. Remaining true to form, Opressortron left the empty husks of Great Blowhard’s buildings in place rather than following through on his planned demolition. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Articles by Daytebayte